Péntek Friday Hungarian
by Inzume
Summary: Teljesen külön álló történet a 6. évad szereplőivel illetve pár mellékszereplővel.


**PÉNTEK**

Péntek. Ez az a nap, amikor az ember pihen. Pontosabban pihenne. Vannak olyan lények, akik nem ismerik ezt a tevékenységet. Felmerül ekkor az örök kérdés: Miért? A válasz nagyon egyszerű. Egyszerű és nagyszerű. De sosem fogadjuk el. Miért? Mert túl egyértelmű és az emberi faj nem olyan, hogy megelégedjen az egyértelművel. Miért? Mert mindent túlbonyolítunk. Miért? Mert… De miért is válaszoljunk meg mindent? Hiszen minden válasz után jön a kérdés: Miért? A kérdés, ami mindig azt sugallja, hogy nem értünk valamit vagy egyszerűen nem akarjuk elfogadni azt, ami ott van az orrunk előtt és nem értünk egyet vele vagy csak nem vesszük észre. De persze ennek a kérdésnek is meg van a sajátos jelentése mindig. Mindig. Van egyszerű, bonyolult és idegesítő. Embertípusokra is bontható illetve kultúrákra is. Vegyük példának most Amerikát. Nem a kontinenst. Nem. Az túl nagy lenne. Csak az országot. A nagy USA-t. Azon belül is szűkítsünk egy kicsit. Vagyis nem olyan kicsit. Bár a kicsi fogalma is érdekes. Mihez képest kicsi? De most ne kalandozzunk el. Tehát szűkítsünk egy emberre. Ez az ember legyen Dr. Gregory House. Sokan ismerik ezt a nevet. Van, aki azért, mert meggyógyította valamilyen súlyos betegségből; van, aki azért, mert bunkó volt vele; van, aki nem is ismeri személyesen, csak hallott tudományáról és van, aki… Van, aki meg… Nehéz ezt leírni… Szóval van, aki azért ismeri mert…

_***_

_- Hívja a 911-et! Gyorsan!  
- Mégis hogyan, maga marha? Itt nincs semmi. Se térerő, se út, se semmi!  
- Ne beszéljen így velem. Még mindig megtehetném…  
- Hát tegye! Maximum megbánja! Na, megteszi? Mire vár?  
- Jól van… Maga akarta…  
- Hé-hé nem gondoltam komo…_

_***_

Szóval sokan ismerik. Ilyen például a kollégája és egyben barátja, James Wilson. Őrangyal, védelmező és még nagyon sok minden. De az biztos, hogy ért a rákhoz. Na nem ahhoz, aminek öt pár lába van és abból egy pár olló. Nem. Ahhoz a rákhoz ért, ami megtámadja az emberi testet és szörnyű kínok között juttatja el oda, ahonnan még senki sem tért vissza. Persze vannak, akik legyőzik és még élnek pár évet. De ilyen nem sok van. Szóval Wilson az az ember, aki megtalálja ezt a betegséget és elmondja annak akinek kell. Elmondja, hogy milyen súlyos és milyen módszerekre van szükség. Milyen gyógyszer kell meg ilyesmi.  
Köztudott tény, hogy minden ilyen embernek van egy irodája. Egy hely, ahol egyedül lehet. Persze nem mindig. Általában itt közli a hírt a betegekkel illetve itt beszél barátjával, a híres diagnosztával. Wilson mostanában mindig egy bizonyos aktát néz. Senkinek se mondta még meg, hogy kiét.

- Még mindig azt a szart nézegeted? – kérdezte House némi szarkazmussal a hangjában.  
- Ez nem szar… Hányszor kell még elmondanom? – vágott vissza Wilson.

House látta, hogy ez barátjának rosszul esett, de nem bánta. Éppenséggel még tetszett is neki. Már egy hete nézegeti azt az aktát, de még csak le sem tette a kezéből. Biztos valami nagyon fontos van benne valamiről… Vagy inkább valakiről.

- Abban rejtegeted a pornóoldalakhoz a jelszavaidat, Jimmy? Vagy másfajta obszcén dolgok vannak benne?  
- House, ezt most hagyd abba?  
- De miért? Olyan jó móka. De persze, ha elmondanád, mégis mi van benne, akkor abbahagynám.  
- Persze, hogy aztán meg azzal cseszegess, ami benne van. Köszi de nem.  
- Óóóó… Szóval valami olyasmi van benne, amivel cseszegethetlek. Fasza.

House arcára olyan vigyor ült ki, amit Wilson már régről ismert. Mivel James barátunk nem akarta tovább folytatni elmés beszélgetését barátjával, ezért csak az ajtó felé mutatott, amit a másik valószínűleg megértett, mert szó nélkül fölállt és elment.

_***_

_- Úristen! Mit tettem? Nem vagyok normális. Én állat!  
- Hát az! Maga egy állat. Most nézze meg!  
- Maga maradjon csak csöndben. Minden a maga hibája.  
- Az enyém?  
- Igen, a magáé!  
Annyira el voltak foglalva egymás hibáztatásával, hogy nem vették észre, hogy valaki figyelte őket. Csöndben. Lesben. Nesztelenül._

_***_

A kórház teljesen nyugodt volt. Igaz néhol lehetett hallani egy pár sikolyt, de azok is elmúltak pár percen belül, mivel az orvosok beadták azt, ami kellett. Legtöbbször nyugtató – morfium – volt vagy egy olyan gyógyszer, amiről a beteg azt se tudta, hogy micsoda, de jót tett neki. Ennyi elég is volt neki. Nem fájt. Az agya elhitte. Neki ennyi elég volt. Épp egy ilyen beteg mellett sétált el a kórház nagy igazgatója. Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Ő, aki nem csak a hivatásában volt nagy elme. Ő, aki nőiességében is teljes volt. Ő, aki kordában tudja tartani House-t. Ő, akinek most volt egy kis problémája.

- Foreman!  
- Tessék! – válaszolta a fekete orvos kicsit megszeppenve. Le se tagadhatta volna. Az arcára volt írva.  
- Mégis, hogy képzelte ezt? – és Cuddy egy aktát dugott a férfi orra alá, aki csak nézte azt. Nagyon is jól tudta mi az. Nem tudta hirtelen, hogyan találták meg. De aztán eszébe jutott. Tegnap este. Tegnap este történt minden. Pénteken. Az a fránya péntek. Miért?  
Hirtelen rájött, hogy a nagy Dr. Lisa Cuddy éppen őrá néz már vagy öt perce. Nem tudott megszólalni. Nem tudta, mit mondjon. Kifogása nem volt. Hiszen ott volt feketén-fehéren. Dr. Eric Foreman. Le tudta volna most tagadni ezt a nevet.  
- Foreman! Válaszoljon! Hogy merte? A kórház jó híre függ ettől. Foreman, az istenért! – ekkor már kiabált. Körülötte senki nem mert megmozdulni. Se Taub, se Tizenhármas, de még Chase sem. Foreman tudta, hogy nem szabad elmondani. Nem szabad. Nem lehet. Képtelenség, hogy megtudja azt. Azt, hogy nem volt egyedül. Nem ő volt. Nem csak ő.  
- Én… Én… – csak ennyi jött ki a száján. Csak ennyi: Én.  
- Igen. Maga. Kollégái tudta nélkül ilyet csinálni… House tudta nélkül. Az _én_ tudtom nélkül – ezt a szót, hogy "én" úgy megnyomta, mintha istenkáromlás lenne. De erre a szóra érkezett meg House a szomszédos irodából. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Nemcsak, hogy érezte, látta is.  
- Zavart érzek az erőben. Mi történt itt, ifjú padawanjaim? – szegezte a kérdést a három szoborra: Dr. Hadleynek, Dr. Taubnak és a szőke ausztrál Dr. Chase-nek. De még mielőtt válaszolhattak volna, Lisa szólalt meg.  
- Foreman olyat tett, ami a karrierjébe kerülhet. Sőt, akár a kórház hírnevét is lenullázhatja.  
- Nocsak. Foreman átállt a sötét oldalra? – viccelődött House.  
- Van ereje viccelődni, Dr. House? – Cuddy mint egy sebzett vad támadott mindenkit, akit csak lehetett. De nem is tagadhatta, hogy zavarja az a tény, miszerint a nagy diagnosztát egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy mit követett el a kollégája.  
- Persze, hogy van. Mindig van. Hiszen ebből élek. Vagyis… Várjunk csak? Ja nem… Abból, hogy olyanokat gyógyítok akik nagy valószínűséggel azután, hogy innen kimentek, belövik magukat és meghalnak. Persze nem mindegyik – amelyik nem tud járni az kigurul.  
- Ebből nekem elegem van. Foreman, magát várom az irodámban – ezzel a mondattal hagyta el Dr. Lisa Cuddy a csapat irodáját.

_***_

_A figyelő nem tudta, mikor menjen oda. Még nem látta elérkezettnek az időt. De valami kényszerítette arra, hogy jelet adjon az ottlétéről. De mégse tette meg. Elgondolkozott. Elgondolkozott azon, hogy mi lett volna ha nem teszi meg. Mi lett volna, ha nem megy el. Ha nem szól hozzá. Aztán ideges lett maga miatt. Már megint ezzel a kérdéssel foglalkozik: Mi lett volna, ha? Undorító egy kérdés. A miért után a második legundorítóbb. Sosem értette, miért fogalakozik ezzel. Már megint itt van: Miért? Miért? Miért? Aztán rájött, hogy utálja a péntekeket. Miért? Mert itt nem kínozta a kérdés._

_***_

A csapat már a beteget tesztelte az összes lehetséges három betűs dologra, amit, hogyha leírnánk nem értenénk, maximum ha jártasak vagyunk az ilyenekben. De mivel én nem vagyok, nem írom le. Miután kifogytak a hárombetűsekből, jöttek azok a latin nevek, amiket csak szorgos gyakorlással lehet úgy kiejteni, mintha tudnánk is, miről beszélünk. Bizony, így van. Ha valamit magabiztosan mondunk hiba nélkül, akkor elhiszik, hogy tudjuk, miről beszélünk. Így tesznek sokan. Nagyon sokan. Köztük volt Emma is. Emma egy kis alacsony lány volt szép szőke hajjal, barna szemekkel és szeplős arccal. Megint előjön a kérdés: Miért is fontos ő nekünk? Erre egyszerű a magyarázat. Mivel épp most vacsorázik Wilsonnal. Épp a rákról beszélnek. Kényes egy téma. De mit tegyünk, ha egyszer Emmának rákja van? Nem, nem elírás… Rákja van és nem mákja. Hasnyálmirigy-rák. Na, de nem erről beszél úgy, hogy nem is ért hozzá. Ehhez nagyon is ért. Már szinte olyan, mintha ő tenyésztette volna ki.  
A másik témához viszont nem ért. Bár Wilson nagyon jártas volt benne még sem jött rá, hogy a leányzó cseppet sincs otthon benne. De lehet nem is akarta tudni.  
- Szóval szerintem ezért csinálta meg Hitchcock a Pszichót – mondta ki a végszót a lány.  
- Igen érdekes elmélet. Bár szerintem… – Wilson nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mivel megjött a vacsora és Emma érezte, hogy nem szabad hagyni azt, hogy az orvos belekezdjen.  
- Itt is van a vacsora. De jól néz ki. Vétek egyáltalán hozzányúlni.  
- Neked lehet, hogy az, de nekem… – a mondat végéről a nem lemaradt, mert a falánk James már tömte is magába a spagettit. Már tegeződtek. Persze ez néhol megszokott az orvos-beteg kapcsolatnál, de ez azért több volt annál. Több, mint három hónapja együtt voltak. Volt egy kis játékuk, miszerint Wilson mindig odaadta Emmának a kórlapját, a lány pedig mindig üzent benne valamit szeretett férfijának. Egész egy hétig ment ez a játék. A mi kis orvosunk természetesen senkinek sem mutatta meg. Pedig igen sokan kíváncsiak voltak rá, hiszen napjában többször is elővette. Talán még mindig tartana ez, ha Wilson az utolsó "Emmai megjegyzés" után – így hívta őket – nem írta volna oda, hogy menjenek el vacsorázni. Wilson arra gondolt, miközben a lányt nézte, hogy mennyire szereti Őt és a pénteket.

_***_

_Egy hónapban négy hét van. Az négy darab pénteket jelent. A figyelő csak erre tudott gondolni. Valamiért nagyon utálta a péntekeket. De most leginkább azt utálta, hogy nem tudott megmozdulni. Csak egy ágat tudott letörni.  
- Maga is hallotta?  
- Hogyne hallottam volna? Itt nincs semmi autó, semmi, ami miatt nem hallanék egy rohadt ágat, amint letörik.  
- Maga szerint valami állat?  
- Honnan tudjam? Ha négylábú állatra gondol, akkor lehet. De remélem egy másik állat lesz, aki miatt idejutottunk.  
- Na mi az? Most már nem én vagyok a hibás?  
- De, maga is az._

_***_

Másnap House teljesen úgy ébredt, mint aki nem is tudja hol van. Pedig nem volt belőve, részeg se volt. De valami más volt. Valami érdekes volt a levegőben. Gyorsan kinézett. Wilson nem volt a helyén. Már ha lehet így nevezni az ágyat ahol alszik. Benézett mindenhova. Nem látott semmit. Semmit, csak egy cetlit, amire rá volt írva, hogy már rég bent kéne lennie a mi kis diagnosztánknak mert értekezlet van. House „gyorsan" fölöltözött, motorra pattant és délre bent is volt a kórházban. Nem is próbálta elkerülni Cuddyt.  
- Mégis hol az ördögben volt? Elfelejtette az értekezletet? – förmedt a vigyorgó dokira Lisa úrnő.  
- Jaaa, hogy az ma volt? Akkor ezért írta Wilson, hogy hozzak egy jó Canon fényképezőt.  
- Fényképezőt? Minek?  
- Nem tudja? Verseny van… Ki tud jobb képet készíteni Cuddy seggéről. Látná, milyen próbálkozások vannak… Borzasztó…  
Erre a nő nem tudott mit mondani. Csak állt bambán és nézett előre. House meg vigyorogva bement a liftbe és megnyomta a gombot, ami fölviszi oda ahol várja az, amire nem készült föl.

_***_

_A figyelő végül úgy határozott, ad valami életjelet:  
- Hé!  
- Hallotta maga is?  
- Nem… Ugyanúgy ahogyan a fatörést sem… Honnan jöhetett?  
- Passz.  
- De piszok sötét van itt. Megvan még a zseblámpa?  
- Meg. De akkor is, ezt a farönköt le kéne szedni a lábamról.  
- Minek? Maga mondta, hogy csinálhatom…  
- Igen, de utána mondtam, hogy nem komolyan gondoltam.  
- Hupsz… Azt nem hallottam…  
- Mitől van ilyen kedve, Wilson?  
- Nem a maga dolga…_

_***_

Folytatjuk….


End file.
